Satu Koin, Dua Sisi
by Kajika Louisa
Summary: Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Connie Springer langsung menyukai Armin Arlert. Namun, benarkah kalau Armin yang dikenalnya saat ini adalah sosok Armin sesuai yang Connie bayangkan? [Kokoro Prekuel][Armin CS05 Challenge]


"Irvin?"

"Irviiin?!"

"KAU DIMANA OI IRVIIIN?!"

_BRUAK_—_!_

Dengan satu kali tendangan, pintu itupun hancur.

"Oh kau di situ—" Dengan lagak tanpa dosa—karena sudah mengancurkan pintu—Rivaille menyambangi pria tampan berambut keemasan yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ada apa, Rivaille?" sahut Irvin sambil mengurut-urut jidatnya.

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi. Kau serius dengan hukuman yang akan kuberikan pada keponakanmu?"

"Hmm—"

"Hukumannya seminggu. Kau yakin?"

"Kau wali kelasnya, bukan? Sudah kuserahkan masa depan murid-murid kelas 2-2 padamu—kelas yang dihuni keponakanku. Jika mereka kurang disiplin, kaulah yang memiliki mandat untuk menindak tegas mereka—sama seperti wali kelas lain, di kelas ampuan masing-masing."

"Tapi hmm— hukuman itu—"

"Hukuman 'istimewa' kan—hukuman 'khas' darimu? Aku tahu itu."

"Terlebih ada CCTV di sana."

"Soal CCTV itu— Aku yakin mereka tidak akan macam-macam. Sungguh." Irvin ikut meyakinkan dirinya.

_Lagipula untuk apa dua orang bocah macam-macam di dalam kompleks sekolah asrama? Sekalipun hukuman itu terbilang nista, Irvin sudah mempertimbangkannya baik-baik._

"Selain itu—"

_Tolong_— _Ini bukan kelas bersih-bersih. Tapi kenapa Rivaille jadi secerewet ini?_

Wajah sedatar teflon itu terdiam sejenak.

_Oh, sepertinya pembicaraan ini tak kalah penting dari pembicaraan_—_soal hukuman 'istimewa'_—_sebelumnya_. Irvin membatin.

"Sejak kapan _tricep-_mu jadi seperti ini?"

_Hah?_

"Bukankah sewaktu kuliah, kau agak kurusan?" Rivaille mulai menjamah yang tidak-tidak—pada area _tricep _Irvin.

_Inikah Rivaille si junior polos yang dikenal Irvin waktu dulu?_

_Tap_—_ Tap_—_ Tap_—

Satu orang lagi, memasuki ruangan Irvin.

"Halooo Irviin— Dimana kau? Aku bawakan laporannya—" Hanji—sang wakil kepala sekolah, merangkap guru olahraga—celingukan mencari sosok Irvin.

Nggak Rivai, nggak Hanji. Keduanya sama-sama _error_ dalam urusan adat bertamu.

Tak lama, Hanji menemukan sosok yang dicarinya—Irvin bersama Rivaille—sedang…

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya sontak menatap Hanji. Beruntung—walau besar dan berotot—badan Irvin terhalang oleh Rivaille. Jadi Hanji hanya bisa mendapati penampakan punggung Rivaille plus rambut hitamnya.

_Hmm_— _Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari situasi ini?_

"B- Bu- Bukannya aku mau mengganggu, tt- tapi aku mau menyerahkan laporan un- untuk Irvin—"

"Kalian…" Irvin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Bisakah kalian keluar… SEKARANG JUGAAA?!"

Dalam sekejap lemparan ember, gayung, baskom sukses membuat dua mahkluk itu menyingkir dari hadapan Irvin.

"JIKA KALIAN MASIH ADA URUSAN, KITA BICARAKAN SETELAH INI! DAN—"

_Hosh_— _Hosh_— _Hosh_—

Irvin mengusap dadanya. Jarang banget dia melimpahkan emosi, sekalipun saat menghadapi keponakannya yang bandel tiada tara. Tapi kali ini lain—

"AKAN KU-SKORS KARENA KALIAN MENGANGGU AKU MANDI!".

.

.

.

.

.

**Satu Koin, Dua Sisi**

**(Kokoro Prekuel)**

**By Kajika Louisa**

.

.

.

.

.

**ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**BelovedxSurvival (Song) by Gero**

**Warning : Rate-T. Oneshot. OOC. AU. Romance. Friendship. Humor. Gaje. Rada-rada BL. Armin-Connie.**

Terhitung songfic-kah? Sebenarnya ide awal tentang mereka, sudah ada, dan rencananya mau saya masukkan dalam OMAKE lagi atau bonus chapter, entah akhirnya jadi oneshot seperti ini *gelindingan*—Tapi sewaktu saya menulis fic ini sambil mendengar **BelovedxSurvival-**nya **Gerorin**, tahu-tahu berasa, 'Lho, ini lirik sreg juga dengan sikon Armin dan Connie?' Alhasil, saya ambil beberapa kutip liriknya untuk penggambaran kokoro Connie—atau mungkin juga Armin.

Semua karakter di sini merupakan bagian dari fic saya sebelumnya : '**Kokoro**'. Stori fic ini masih ber-_setting _di sekolah asrama SMA Scouting dengan **Armin** dan **Connie** sebagai main chara. Armin salah satu karakter kesayangan saya di SnK, tapi maaf kalau Armin-nya jadi seperti ini— ke-OOC-an 'akut' Armin di sini, berdasar karakter Armin dalam fic 'Kokoro', sesuai dengan Armin yang saya bayangkan (/ \) *ngumpet*

.

.

.

.

.

_Because, compared to the first time we met  
I'm even more crazy about you now…!_

**Sisi B **

**Connie Springer.**

Umur : 15 tahun.

Kekurangan : Salah satunya, rambut Connie minimalis. Salah duanya, tubuhnya yang shota suka bikin orang lain salah persepsi.

Entah demi apa, suatu hari—sewaktu _weekend_, hari dimana siswa SMA Scouting boleh menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari lingkungan asrama—Connie yang jalan-jalan ke kota sendirian, dikejar-kejar sama om-om pedo yang mengira dia anak SD.

Kurang lebih, dialongnya : '_Main yuk, sama om?_'

Connie langsung _jaw drop_.

Beruntung, si shota selamat setelah menghajar om-om _sukebe _itu dengan sekali bantingan _maknyos_—mafhum, Connie memegang sabuk hitam karate—dan menggiringnya ke pos polisi terdekat.

Tapi dari situ, Connie meruntuk nggak akan mau ke kota sendirian kalau nggak ada teman.

Naas.

Postur shota, dikejar-kejar om-om _sukebe _pula.

Oke. Kita kembali ke data diri Connie.

Kelebihan : Nggak ada. Eh ada sih. Connie termasuk salah satu yang tergesit dalam kelas olahraga. Cuma yah, masih kalah pamor dibanding Eren, Bertholdt, dan Reiner yang tergabung dalam member _boyband_ ehm- ralat, maksudnya member basket.

Keterangan lain : Connie pengen punya _yayang_.

Tapi dia langsung teringat pesan sang Bunda : 'Jadilah anak yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa!'.

Dan itu terpatri jelas dalam sanubari kokoro Connie.

Memang banyak gadis manis di SMA Scouting, tapi Connie sadar betul kalau mereka sama sekali bukan 'calon mantu idaman' yang bakal Connie bawa ke Ragako—desa di ujung selatan, kampung halaman Connie—untuk diperkenalkan pada Bundanya.

Sasha periang, tapi nggak cocok buat dijadiin _yayang. _Napsu makannya saja segede wall Maria, bisa-bisa habis itu isi ladang ubi jalar yang sudah susah payah di tanam-dirawat-dipanen oleh keluarganya selama berbulan-bulan. Lalu Annie, perawakannya memang tenang tapi bukan tipe Connie banget—sekalipun aura Annie selalu mengingatkannya pada puncak gunung es di Ragako, saking dinginnya itu aura. Yang terakhir, ada Christa. Sosoknya anggun bak dewi khayangan, tapi yah— dimana ada Christa, di situ ada Ymir, dan siapapun yang SKSD dengan Christa pasti langsung dibogem mentahin sama Ymir. Walau masih ada Mikasa, Connie juga nggak mau kokoronya _nelangsa _macam Jean yang akhirnya harus mundur dengan sendirinya. Mikasa cantik, tapi buat didekatain nggak deh, auranya saja sudah 11:12 sama Ymir dicampur Annie—silakan bayangkan sendiri saja.

Sudah jadi keputusan 'bulat', Connie nggak akan menggebet siapapun sampai dia lulus SMA!

Tapi, tunggu—

Sepertinya kata-kata itu musti Connie ralat, mulai saat ini...

* * *

"Ehm!" Rivaille berdehem—mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas dengan suara seksinya.

_Tee hee~_

Bohong ding.

Sekalipun suara Rivaille seksi, tapi murid-murid didikannya mana berani melawan perkataan sang wali kelas tercinta? Berani membantah? Siap-siap saja menerima hukuman 'istimewa' ala Rivaille. Bukan hukuman lari keliling lapangan, berdiri di depan kelas sambil membawa ember, dan semacamnya. Tapi lebih dari itu—

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru—" Rivaille memperkenalkan sosok setinggi dirinya yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

Sejak kehadiran si murid baru di depan kelas, Connie Springer tak dapat melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sosok itu—

Iris matanya sewarna biru langit, dan rambutnya secerah mentari pagi.

Dia bagai _angel_ yang turun dari langit.

"Namaku Armin Arlret!" ujarnya penuh santun. "Mohon bantuan teman-teman sekalian, untuk kedepannya."

_Ba-dump_—_!_

Sepertinya ada yang menderita _love at first sight _di hari pertama kehadiran Armin Arlret.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Rivaille menatap sekeliling.

"Saya, Sir!"

Sontak pandangan mata murid kelas 2-2 tertuju pada sang ketua kelas. Entah, tadi pagi Reiner salah makan atau apa? Berani sekali dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang ditawarkan seorang Rivaille. Tapi berhubung Reiner sang ketua kelas—sebagai perwakilan siswa lain—yang bertanya, mereka maklumin saja dan berdoa semoga Reiner nggak kenapa-napa.

"Silakan, Braun."

"Boleh saya tahu nomor hape Armin?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menambah koleksi nomor hape teman. Hehehe—"

_Demi Titan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Reiner?! _Bertholdt—yang duduk di samping Reiner—melotot.

"Kalian akan tinggal selama dua tahun di sekolah asrama yang sama—" Mata elang Rivaille langsung menghunus tajam si bongsor Reiner. "Untuk apa kalian bertukar nomor hape?"

_Jleb!_

Reiner syok di tempat.

"Bukankan dalam aturan, kalian dilarang membawa-menyimpan-menggunakan hape sama sekali?"

_Makjleb!_

"Atau kau menggunakannya diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuanku, Braun?"

_Mama, tolong Reiner, Ma!_

Dudul. Saking terpesonanya pada sosok Armin, Reiner sampai lupa akan aturan itu.

"Ma- maaf, Sir!" Bertholdt langsung menginjak kaki Reiner.

Yang diinjak, hanya bisa berteriak dalam jeritan batin yang pilu. _Gilingan! Bertholdt dengan injakannya yang luar biasa bak Collosal Titan!_

"Reiner belum sarapan jadi rada-rada gimana gitu, Sir. Ahaha—"

"Hmm— Begitukah?" sambung Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya pada Armin. "Yasudah— Lalu, apa kau ada tambahan lain, Arlert?"

Siswa satu kelas mengelus dada. Bertholdt memang bisa diharapkan. Ngeri jika mereka harus membayangkan sang ketua kelas—Reiner, mendapat hukuman 'istimewa' dari Rivaille—untuk kedua kalinya.

Armin mengangguk. Dan setelah sang wali kelas mempersilakannya, sosok _blonde _itu angkat bicara. "Ehm- Kuharap kalian nggak salah paham—"

Kita alihkan fokus pada salah satu main chara—Connie, yang masih khusyuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Armin di depan kelas.

"Karena di SMA sebelumnya, semua suka salah paham—" Armin melanjutkan sambil tertawa. "Aku ini laki-laki tulen lho! Kuharap di pertemuan pertama ini, nggak ada satupun dari kalian—khususnya laki-laki—yang naksir sama aku."

_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

_JLEB!_

Kata-kata itu berkesan kepedean, walau ada benarnya juga. Siapa yang nggak bakal salah paham dengan sosok mungil dan manis seperti Armin?

Mereka pikir, Armin bakal jadi Christa kedua—yang kali-kali bisa didekati karena nggak ada _bodyguard _macam Ymir di sebelahnya—, tapi ternyata prediksi sebagian kaum Adam di kelas 2-2 salah besar!

Reiner _headdesk_—batal sudah _planning _menggebet Armin.

Bertholdt tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya bisa memahami kalau sobatnya langsung putus cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Jean sesekali menguap.

Eren—entahlah, dia paham atau nggak—cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

Dan Connie hanya bisa diam sambil bermonolog dalam hati. _Laki-laki? Sungguhkah? Tapi manis gitu? Masak sih?_

Di sisi lain, batin sebagian besar kaum Hawa di kelas 2-2 bersorak-sorai karena giliran mereka menggebet seorang Armin Arlert. _Kiyut, _santun pula. Tapi, ada satu hal yang belum Rivaille beritahukan—

"Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kutambahkan—"

Nah, Rivaille yang terhormat, angkat bicara.

"Arlert ini keponakan kepala sekolah kita—Irvin Smith."

"Ooh—" timpal beberapa anak di barisan depan.

_Eh tunggu…_

_Keponakan?_

_Kepala sekolah?_

_Irvin Smith?!_

_Glek!_

Sebagian kaum Hawa—minus Sasha yang sendari tadi sibuk lirik-lirik kentang di laci mejanya karena kelaparan, dan Christa yang malah asyik corat-coret gambar desain _dress_ baru—pucat pasi.

Detik itu juga, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan di kelas 2-2 tidak ada yang berani menggebet seorang Armin Arlert. Se-unyu apapun dia!

Kecuali seseorang yang masih sibuk dengan pergumulan hatinya, dan tak menyadari kalau keberuntungan dari Dewi Fortuna singgah di sisinya—barang sebentar.

"Kau, Connie Springer?"

Entah sejak kapan sosok itu ada dihadapan Connie.

"Mulai sekarang, aku sebangku denganmu. Salam kenal," sambungnya dengan senyum merekah.

_Oh Bunda, maafkan anakmu. Sepertinya, aku telah jatuh cinta_ _pada_…

_Armin Arlert._

.

.

.

.

.

_You're so close to me, but only your love is too far away_

Bisa jadi mereka sungkan untuk PDKT, tapi buat apa sungkan jika itu SKSD?

Di jam istirahat pertama, Connie harus mundur ke deretan bangku belakang—tempat Berholdt, Eren, dan Jean berkumpul sambil ngemil bareng—karena dalam sekejab saja, Armin dirubung oleh massa yang datang dari segala arah.

_As usual._ Kedatangan murid baru membuat sebagian penghuni kelas kepo mendadak.

Dari bangku belakang, Bertholdt menyimaknya dengan seksama—minus Jean dan Eren yang malah sibuk rebutan pisang karamel buatan Bertholdt. Sebenarnya masih banyak pisang karamel lain, tapi keduanya malah heboh tarik-tarikan.

"Arrrrghh!"

Sebuah pekikan nista datang dari Jean.

Bertholdt cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya Eren-lah yang berhasil mendapatkan sang pisang karamel tercinta berkat gigitan mesranya pada tangan Jean dan sukses membuat si pemilik tangan mengaduh—Jean mengumpat dan berjanji akan balas menggigit 'itu'-nya Eren, suatu hari nanti!

Entah, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu'. Mungkin tangan Eren, atau apa…?

Shota plontos dihadapan Jean hanya terdiam sambil menghabiskan perlahan karamel pisangnya—walau otaknya terus mengomando agar sang telinga tetap fokus pada suara-suara gembolan pengerubung Armin.

"Kau kenapa, Connie?" Wajar kalau Bertholdt menangkap gelagat aneh dari sobatnya—sejak kelas satu, dia berteman dengan Connie—yang biasanya ceplas-ceplos.

Connie menggeleng.

Dan, satu suara yang datangnya dari gerombolan pengerubung Armin, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Bertholdt.

"Apa hobimu, Arlert?"

"Panggil Armin saja," timpalnya sambil tersenyum.

_DEG_—

Hanya sekejap. Namun senyuman itu sukses membuat jantung Connie mencelos hebat.

"Nggak ada yang spesifik sih, tapi aku menyukai fotografi."

Terdengar decakan kagum setelahnya.

"Kudengar, kau dari Shiganshina. Apa itu benar?"

Telinga Connie terasa panas. Ingin sekali dia berlari keluar kelas, saat itu juga.

"Ehm- Bertholdt," Connie beranjak dari kursinya. "Bolehkah kuminta pisang karamel ini beberapa?"

"Boleh saja."

"Mwmph— Mwau kemwanwa kwau?" Eren angkat bicara dengan pisang karamel masih terjejal di mulutnya.

Jean bergidik ngeri melihat cara makan Eren yang sembarangan, dan membuat remahan pisang karamel muncrat kemana-mana. _Ini bocah apa perlu disuapin biar makannya bener, hah? _Entahlah, apakah hasrat kebapakan Jean muncul tiba-tiba?

Apa Jean sudah lupa kalau Eren adalah rivalnya?

"Ehehe— seperti biasa." Setelah membungkus dua buah pisang karamel, Connie bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

Ketiganya sudah paham dengan kebiasaan Connie di jam istirahat pertama—yang intinya rahasia. Hanya saja, mereka tak mengetahui kalau hal lain yang menyebabkan Connie kabur adalah sosok Armin Arlert.

Yah, Connie tak sanggup kalau harus mendengar jawaban Armin selanjutnya, karena akan membuat Connie eneg dan jeles—

Sungguh betapa kuatnya prediksi dari orang yang sedang dilanda cinta.

Eh tapi, iyakah?

"Aku memang lahir di Shiganshina. Tapi sejak kejadian Shiganshina enam tahun lalu, Paman Irvin menganjakku untuk tinggal di Trost."

Lagi-lagi terdengar decak kagum. Semuanya tahu betul dengan apa yang terjadi di Shiganshina enam tahun lalu.

"Eh, kau sama dengan Eren lho. Dia juga berasal dari Shiganshina." Celutuk yang lain.

"Eren?"

Telunjuk itu mengarah pada sosok berambut cokelat dengan mata sehijau zamrud di bangku belakang.

Jean dan Bertholdt melongo bareng. Sejak kapan, Eren dijadikan topik pembicaraan gerombolan pengerubung Armin?

"Hoi, Eren!" Seseorang—dari arah kerumunan—memanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil, langsung mendongakkan kepala.

Entah ada angin apa, Armin meninggalkan _massa _yang mengerubunginya dan menuju meja belakang—ke tempat Eren berada.

"Halo—" Armin menyodorkan tangan kanan pada Eren sambil melempar senyum manisnya. "Aku Armin Arlert, panggil saja Armin. Sekali lagi, salam kenal."

Si rambut cokelat balas menjabat tangannya. Sebuah cengiran lebar menyambut ramah kehadiran Armin. "Eren Yeager, kau bisa memanggilku Eren."

Detik itu juga, seorang Armin Arlert terbius oleh senyuman manis yang dimiliki sosok bermata zamrud dihadapannya.

Apakah ini perasaan eneg yang dirasakan Connie sebelumnya? Karena topik Shiganshina, akan berujung pada Eren?

Dan sepertinya memang benar—

"Aku suka padamu, Eren."

_Eh? Suka? _

_Suka dalam hal apa? Temankah atau_— _lebih dari itu?_

Bertholdt dan Jean saling berpandangan heran, sedangkan Eren hanya bisa bengong—mencoba mencerna kata-kata Armin barusan.

Belum juga mendapat jawabannya, Reiner muncul dan memanggil Armin.

"Arlert! Kau diminta datang ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

"Sekarang?"

Reiner mengangguk pasti.

"_Danke," _Armin berlalu sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada _massa _yang tadi mengerumuninya. "Sampai jumpa semuanya, aku permisi dulu—"

Langkah si _blonde _terhenti di ambang pintu. Iris sebiru langit kembali menatap bangku belakang—pada sosok Eren.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencuri tuan putri ber-iris emerald dari tangan... _Kh—__!_" Armin keluar kelas sambil terkekeh karena perkataannya barusan, sukses membuat seseorang dengan mata cokelat keemasan balas menatapnya—lebih tepatnya menerima tantangannya—dengan geram.

Cukup aneh. Karena sepertinya, Armin menyukai sikon seperti itu.

"Oi Jean!" Reiner menepuk punggung si pemilik iris cokelat keemasan. "Wajahmu horor banget!"

"Hah?" setengah tersadar, Jean menatap Reiner dengan tampang pilon.

"Kalian semua kenapa sih?"

Tak ada jawaban di sana—bertanya pada Eren juga sama saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa ditangkap.

Sepertinya, Connie Springer mendapat rival cinta hanya dalam satu hari.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sisi A**

**Armin Arlret.**

Umur : 15 tahun.

Kekurangan : -

Kelebihan: Prestasi di bidang akademis.

Keterangan lain : Keponakan Irvin Smith.

_Tapi, apa hanya ini saja data yang didapat dari seorang Armin Arlret?_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, kepala sekolah Smith. Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk memuaskan Anda di hari ini?"

_Memuaskan… Anda?_

Mungkin kalau ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Rivaille, 'hajar di tempat' akan menjadi hadiah buat sang guru _killer_, tapi sungguh tidak mungkin kalau si serius Rivaille mau melakukannya—bukan tipikal Rivaille banget.

Masalahnya, perkataan tadi terlontar dari bibir mungil seorang anak SMA yang notabene keponakannya, dan Irvin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hentikan! Bersikaplah normal, tak usah berbasa-basi pada om-mu, dan duduklah dengan tenang!"

_Bruk!_

Si rambut _blonde _duduk serampangan di sofa tamu.

Di balik meja kerjanya, Irvin hanya bisa mengelus dada. Agak sangsi kalau tabiat sang keponakan akan berubah, walau sudah memasuki sekolah asrama sekaliber SMA Scouting yang aturannya terbilang cukup ketat.

"Bagaimana dengan kelas pertamamu di pagi ini?"

Mata sewarna safir menerawang ke arah langit-langit—hanya ada cicak kawin di atas sana—dengan bosan. Tak lama, seutas senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya karena teringat kejadian di jam istirahat pertama—terutama pada sosok Jean yang tersulut emosinya, dan itu membuat si mata safir ingin mengusilinya lebih.

"Cukup menarik."

_Menarik? _Dahi Irvin bekernyit. "Kuharap kau tidak membuat ulah, Armin—"

"Ayolah om, masak meragukan keponakan sendiri?"

Bukan bermaksud meragukan, tapi masalahnya…

"Lalu, apa kau ada komentar terhadap wali kelas barumu?" Irvin melanjutkan.

Armin terlunjak dari sofa, bergegas disambanginya meja kerja Irvin. "Mengapa Sir Rivaille selalu tampak sangat serius?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik?"

"Kapan beliau tertawa terbahak-bahak—minimal tersenyum? Bukannya kalian adalah senior-junior semasa kuliah?"

Wajah ganteng dihadapan Armin—berusaha—berpikir keras.

_Kapan? Sudah bawaan orok kalau wajah Rivaille seperti itu. Mau marah, nangis, ketawa, ekspresi Rivaille tetap lempeng-lempeng saja. Tapi…_

"Om Irvin…?"

Sang paman teringat satu hal—dan lebih baik kalau Armin tidak mengetahuinya—tetang Rivaille...

Terdengar nada kecewa dari si keponakan. "Apa om tahu? Sepanjang kelas pertama tadi, teman-teman sekelas tak ada yang berani berkutik—bahkan bercanda barang sebentar—karena aura Sir Rivaille sangat horor! Haaah~ tanpa kuperjelas lagi, om Irvin pastinya sudah tahu betul soal ini."

Semua yang dikatakan Armin memang benar.

Rivaille wali kelas 2-2—wali kelas Armin—, sudah semustinya para siswa menghormatinya. Tapi yah,—walau ada batasannya— Rivaille sama sekali tak suka diajak bercanda. Termasuk Hanji yang selalu melancarkan aksi jahil pada Rivaille, selalu berakhir dengan _death glare _mesra dari si muka teflon.

"_Kh_—"

Irvin hapal betul tawa itu. Sudah cukup lama dia mengasuh Armin, dan tawa—yang terkesan nanggung—itu sangat mengusiknya. Tawa yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'sejuta keusilan Armin'.

Yah memang, sebelum terdaftar sebagai siswa SMA Scouting, Armin termasuk dalam golongan siswa usil di sekolahnya—_madol _dan berbuat onar, menjadi santapan Armin sehari-hari. Sungguh di luar dugaan karena di luar itu semua, Armin terbilang sebagai anak dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata, alias sangat cerdas.

Irvin tidak bisa tinggal diam. Selama beberapa tahun ditempanya sang keponakan, hingga menjadi seperti yang sekarang. Sikap Armin saat ini memang lebih baik dari yang dulu, tapi tetap saja Irvin tidak suka kepura-puraan—

Keponakannya yang sekarang sangat lihai bersilat lidah. Entah sejak kapan, Armin seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Di satu sisi bagaikan _angel_, tapi bila ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya, sang _angel _dapat berubah menjadi _demon _dalam sekejap mata.

Dan itulah alasan Irvin memasukkan sang keponakan ke SMA Scouting—di dalam kelas ampuan Rivaille.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Dan om harap..."

Jeda sejenak.

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap Sir Rivaille!"

"Kucoba untuk memegang janji itu. Ehehe—" Armin tertawa datar sambil menyilangkan dua jari di balik punggungnya.

Selain Jean, sepertinya dia harus memasukkan nama Sir Rivaille di dalam daftar keusilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hearts beating faster!  
A signal of love!_

Connie mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan sang wali kelas.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar— Berhubung kau tugas piket hari ini, tolong bawakan buku-buku tugas ini ke ruanganku, taruh saja di meja. Dan jangan lupa, ambil selebaran permohonan ekstra kurikuler untuk Arlert."

Yakin tidak ada yang terlupa, Connie mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu kayu dihadapannya—ruang kerja Rivaille.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi siswa yang sedang tugas piket untuk membantu Rivaille. Entah itu membawakan tugas-tugas teman sekelas, membantu menyusun laporan, bahkan membuatkan kopi.

Tidak ada yang membantah, lagipula sang guru tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Walau pada kenyataannya, Rivaille rada-rada sesuatu jika salah satu dari anak didiknya melakukan pelanggaran, maka dengan senang hati sang wali kelas terhormat menyodorkan hukuman 'istimewa'nya—yang katanya bisa membuat anak didiknya nyaris serong, bahkan serong beneran?

Entah bagaimana jika duo Jean dan Eren menerima hukuman 'istimewa' itu? Karena dimana mereka berada, Jean dan Eren selalu ribut-ribut—tanpa sepengetahuan guru bahkan staf sekolah—bahkan tak jarang keduanya saling baku hantam sampai babak belur. Lalu, semisal mereka tertangkap, hukuman seperti apakah yang akan diberikan oleh seorang Rivaille untuk mengakurkan mereka? Yang jelas, bukanlah mediasi yang berujung dengan hukuman lari keliling lapangan, tapi lebih dari itu— Rivaille menyukai cara ekstrem untuk memberi efek jera pada murid-muridnya, karena itu hukuman ala Rivaille disebut sebagai 'hukuman istimewa'.

"Eh, lho? Nggak terkunci?" setengah heran, Connie membuka pintu ruang kerja Rivaille.

Tapi apa iya sang wali kelas yang terkenal dengan sikap rapi, tegas, dan sangat rinci dalam segala hal sampai bisa lupa mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya?

_Efek umurkah? Masak sih?_

"Permisi—"

Si shota plontos terbelalak begitu mendapati sosok dihadapannya. Antara senang dan syok. Otaknya mulai nggak sinkron. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Arlert?"

"Hai! Ahaha—" seperti maling kena pergok, Armin menjauh dari meja kerja Rivaille.

Kalau tadi Connie tak salah lihat, si rambut _blonde _itu sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas laporan yang ada di atas meja kerja Rivaille, entah berkas apa itu?

"Kau ada perlu dengan Sir Rivaille?"

_Kenapa Armin Arlret malah bertanya padanya?_

"Aku diminta membawakan buku-buku ini, dan juga—" setelah meletakkan tumpukan buku tugas, menyisir meja kerja Rivaille, Connie menarik selembar kertas, dan dia berikan pada Armin.

"Selebaran permohonan ekskul?"

"Sir Rivaille memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu. Ah tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan—"

Keberadaan Armin di tempat itu masih membuat Connie penasaran. Ruangan itu kosong, Rivaille sedang ada urusan, dan hanya ada Armin di situ.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Arlret?"

Nah, itu yang ingin Connie tanyakan.

Tapi tunggu—

Suara barusan, bukan suara miliknya…

Melainkan suara Rivaille.

Untung saja, Connie nggak jantungan. Entah sejak kapan sang wali kelas muncul di tempat itu?

"Ehm- saya menemani Connie mengantar buku tugas, Sir. Iya kan, Connie?"

Senyum si rambut _blonde _membuat bulu kuduk Connie merinding. Apakah ini benar-benar Armin yang dikenalnya?

"Benarkah, Springer?"

_Glek_—_!_

_Bunda, maafkan putramu yang unyu ini_—_ Aku tak bermaksud berbohong, tapi ini demi keselamatan Armin._

Connie mengangguk pasti—di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia terus berdoa. Dia yakin kalau Rivaille tak memiliki _sixthsense,_ hingga bisa membaca isi hatinya.

"Baiklah—" Rivaille menyambangi meja kerjanya, lalu mengecek tumpukan buku tugas di sana. "Apa kau sudah memberikan selebaran pada Arlert?"

"S- sudah, Sir."

_Eh, benarkah ini? Rivaille langsung percaya pada pengakuannya?_

"Terima kasih, kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Setelah menyerahkan kunci pada Rivaille, Connie mengajak Armin untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi entah, semuanya masih terasa janggal buat Connie.

Ketika sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan Rivaille, tiba-tiba langkah Armin terhenti—si rambut _blonde _itu terkekeh.

"Aku nggak menyangka kalau kau bisa diajak kerjasama, Connie."

Alis Connie naik sebelah.

Memang ada yang tidak beres dari sini.

"_Kh_— Untunglah kau yang pertama kali datang di ruangan itu, dan yah— seperti yang kau lihat tadi, betapa mujurnya karena aku berhasil lolos dari hukuman 'istimewa' ala Sir Rivaille? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas rasa terima kasihku padamu?"

Connie menggeleng. Walau menurutnya, dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk Armin.

Tapi ada satu hal yang masih membuat Connie penasaran. Soal—

"Aku yakin kalau ruangan Sir Rivaille terkunci rapat, tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kurasa Sir Rivaille bukan orang yang seceroboh itu?"

Armin tersenyum, mengakui kejelian Connie.

"Kau tahu ini?" Armin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kunci?"

"Yep, kunci cadangan untuk seluruh ruang utama SMA Scouting—termasuk ruang kerja Sir Rivaille."

_Glek_— _Darimana Arlert mendapat kunci-kunci itu?_

"Ruangan Sir Rivaille membuatku penasaran. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di sana, tapi ternyata nihil."

Seiring dengan itu, bel sekolah berdentang.

"Jam istirahat pertama sudah selesai. Yuk ah— kita kembali ke kelas."

Si rambut pirang menyeringai kecil, hal itu sukses membuat Connie meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Dia yakin kalau yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Armin, tapi kenapa pikiran Connie berkata lain? Kalau ini bukan Armin, lalu kemana Armin yang asli?

.

.

.

.

.

_This distance is frustrating!  
Watching you nervously, jealousy!_

_As you go round and round, everyone in the family  
Is a formidable rival I won't lose!_

Semuanya berjalan dengar normal. Sepertinya begitu. Tak ada yang spesial setelah aksi penyelamatan yang dilakukan Connie untuk Armin—itupun kalau bisa dihitung sebagai aksi penyelamatan.

Lagi-lagi, empat jomblo—Connie, Jean, Eren, Bertholdt—minus Reiner yang masih disibukkan dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas, duduk bersama di sudut koridor saat jam istirahat pertama.

_Entah demi apa, fic ini bersetting di jam istirahat pertama_—_untuk kesekian kalinya?_

Seperti biasa juga, keempatnya sedang memakan bekal yang dibawakan Bertholdt. Damai, tentram, sejahtera, tanpa ada perdebatan sengit antara Jean dan Eren, sampai…

"Ereeennn~"

Si rambut cokelat terlunjak, mendapati seseorang menggelayuti bahunya dari belakang.

Eren tersenyum sambil melirik sekilas, "Halo, Armin."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kepala Armin menempel di bahu kirinya, bila Eren menengok barang sedikit saja, bakal terjadi hal yang diharapkan oleh Armin, tapi dilaknat oleh Jean.

_Bahasanya berasa rumit ya?_

Intinya kalau Eren menoleh ke arah kiri, bibirnya akan langsung menampar pipi Armin dengan indahnya.

"Kalian sedang makan apa?"

_Bukannya sudah jelas kalau roti tawar tumpuk yang diisi sayur-tomat-telur-plus saos, dinamakan SANDWICH? Basa-basi banget! _Jean membatin dongkol—jeles karena sang rival tersayang alias Eren, dimonopoli oleh orang lain.

"Sandwich. Bertholdt membawakannya untuk kita, kau mau? Bertholdt jago masak lho— Iya kan Connie?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Sama seperti Jean, sebenarnya Connie jeles dengan adegan rangkul-rangkulan itu—walau memang hanya Armin yang merangkul Eren—tapi dia tidak bisa marah. Hanya saja, kokoronya terasa sakit luar biasa.

"Suapi aku, Eren—"

_Makjleb! _Connie pengin pingsan di tempat.

Bertholdt melongo.

Darah tinggi Jean mulai kumat.

"Boleh sih, tapi..." Eren menatap sandwich yang digenggamnya. "Ini bekas aku gigit—"

"Nggak masalah." Armin tersenyum penuh modus.

Dan…

_Hap!_

Sandwich itu masuk ke mulut…

Jean.

"Hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hmmwp—! Bewrisik, Ewren!"

Dengan susah payah, Jean melumat sandwich milik Eren, dan dalam sekejap sandwich itu sukses masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Sebuah senyuman—lebih tepatnya sindiran—tersungging di sudut bibir Jean. Ledekan spesial untuk Armin.

Armin hanya bisa membatin dongkol, pelahan dia lepas rangkulannya dari bahu Eren.

"Aku permisi dulu—" Connie beranjak dari tempatnya—merasakan kalau sebentar lagi bakal terjadi perang dunia di antara kubu Jean dan Eren.

"Ke tempat yang biasanya?" sahut Bertholdt.

Connie mengangguk. Dan si shota plontos berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

_Ke tempat yang biasanya? _Sebenarnya Armin masih penasaran dengan Connie, tapi fokusnya langsung buyar begitu mendengar adu mulut season dua yang berasal dari Eren dan Jean.

"Kenapa kau sambar sandwich-ku?! Itu kan, sandwich buat Armin!"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena nggak bisa menjaganya—" Jean menjilati bibir, lalu menyeringai—niat banget mengusili Eren.

"Krischtein!"

Jean berhasil membuat Eren naik pitam, si rambut cokelat menarik kerah seragam Jean dengan nista.

"Kau memang cari masalah, huh?"

"Hah! Celaka!" seru Reiner yang baru saja muncul. "Sir Rivaille datang! Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Sir…"

"Rivaille...?"

_Glek_—

Bagaikan _binan _kena razia, Jean dan Eren langsung lari lintang pukang.

"Dasar bocah-bocah yang merepotkan." Reiner mendekati Armin dan Bertholdt, setelah duo tukang berantem itu menghilang entah kemana.

Armin menoleh sekilas ke ujung koridor, tidak ada sosok Rivaille di sana. Jelas sudah kalau tadi adalah taktik Reiner untuk membubarkan aksi _gelut _di antara Jean dan Eren.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?"

Bertholdt dan Reiner saling berpandangan.

"Hmm— Bagaimana ya? Mereka itu berteman sejak kecil."

"Bisa dibilang wajar, atau juga nggak. Sejak awal keduanya bertemu, sudah seperti itu—selalu saja berantem."

"Jadi, Jean juga berasal dari Shiganshina?" selidik Armin.

"Setahuku nggak. Jean berasal dari Trost."

Reiner mengiyakan perkataan Bertholdt.

Ternyata, orang yang selama ini kerap Armin usili, bukan lawan sembarangan. Jean terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan, dan hal itu membuat… batin Armin bergejolak!

Bukan, Armin tak ada niatan untuk mundur, tapi dia merasa tetantang!

Makin kuat lawannya, makin bersemangatlah dia untuk merebut Eren dari sisi Jean!

"Ehm- Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusul Connie saja," dan pembicaraan teralihkan—sesuai format yang telah disusun Armin. "Kalian tahu, Connie kemana?"

Lagi-lagi Bertholdt dan Reiner saling berpandangan. Mungkin, tidak apa-apa kalau Armin mengetahuinya.

Mungkin…

Ah, seandainya mereka tahu kalau Armin itu…

Dan telunjuk Bertholdt mengarah ke suatu tempat…

.

.

.

.

.

_Romance↑ unbalance↓  
Has a chance arrived?!_

Setelah yakin tak ada seseorangpun yang membuntutinya, Connie merangsek masuk ke sebuah pintu kecil di balik tumpukan kardus dan kayu yang tak terpakai. Di balik pintu terdapat ruangan 3x3 meter yang saat ini tak terpakai—gudang tua di bagian utara sekolah.

Karena hanya ada sebuah ventilasi, cahaya di ruang itu sangat minimalis—Connie sendiri menganggap hal tersebut lebih dari cukup, walau hanya sebuah ventilasi di salah satu sudut ruangan, itu sudah sangat membantunya.

"Kalian dimana?" Connie mendesis. "Aku bawakan sesuatu untuk kalian—"

Empat pasang mata muncul dan langsung melompat ke pelukannya.

"Hentikan— Nyahahaha! Geli~ Tolong hentikan— Ghahahaha!"

Connie membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya, dari dalamnya menyembul sandwich buatan Bertholdt yang sudah dia makan setengah. Aroma sedap menguar di sekeliling ruangan, membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan pada makanan yang Connie bawa.

"Nggak usah berebutan gitu dong." Connie tertawa melihat sandwich yang dibawanya laris manis dalam sekejap.

"Wow— Aku nggak pernah melihatmu tertawa seperti itu lho—"

Sebuah suara membuat si shota plontos terlunjak.

_Dedemit-kah? Tapi demi apa ada dedemit di siang bolong?_

Bukannya membaik, jantungnya malah makin kebat-kebit begitu melihat sosok Armin ada di situ.

_Eh tunggu_—

"K- kenapa kau ada di sini, Arlert?"

"Bertholdt memberitahukanku, jadi yah— aku mengikutimu—"

_Bert_— _holdt? _Niatan Connie untuk meruntuki Bertholdt langsung sirna seketika, berkat sikon jantungnya masih jedag-jedug nggak karuan.

"Tapi aku nggak menyangka lho, diam-diam kau melakukannya… di sini—"

_Oh tolong_— _Aku nggak melakukan hal yang terlarang…_

Paling banter yah, Connie pernah nonton Boku no Pico, itupun hanya sekali! Gara-gara Jean dan Reiner memaksanya mencoba 'hal baru'. Bertholdt nggak berkomentar, tapi dari situ, baik Connie maupun Eren langsung _jaws drop _dan selama seminggu keduanya mendadak phobia sama yang namanya es krim.

_Miris._

Dan demi apa, sosok Armin yang sekarang langsung mengingatkan Connie pada Pico?!

_Oh, pikiran polos seorang Connie Springer mulai ngaco luar dalam._

"Hei, Connie!"

Tepukan pelan di pipinya mengembalikan Connie ke alam nyata.

_Glek_—

"Apakah kau akan memberitahukan hal ini pada, Sir Rivaille?"

"_Kh_—" Armin menahan tawa.

Oh Connie, betapa polosnya— Ingin sekali Armin menjahili sosok itu, namun langsung diurungkannya begitu mendapati wajah Connie pucat pasi.

"Tenang saja, akan kusimpan rahasiamu baik-baik. Anggap saja ini imbalan rasa terima kasihku atas bantuanmu saat itu—"

_Apa yang Arlert maksud adalah... saat Connie memergoki Arlert di ruang kerja Sir Rivaille?_

"Lagipula, Reiner dan Bertholdt memintaku untuk menyembunyikan hal ini—" sambung Armin, mencoba meyakinkan.

Guratan kelegaan terlukis jelas di wajah si gundul unyu.

Sepertinya, Armin mulai ketagihan dengan ekspresi natural Connie saat itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar nggak menyangka— Sejak kapan kau memelihara anak kucing di gudang sekolah?"

Nah, sudah jelaslah apa yang dilakukan Connie selama ini, dan sikapnya yang aneh di setiap jam istirahat sekolah. Connie kerap menyisakan makanan, dan membawanya untuk dua anak kucing yang diam-diam dipeliharanya—dalam gudang tua di bagian utara sekolah.

"Ehm-" semburat merah menyeruak di sela-sela pipi Connie. "Mereka membuntutiku sewaktu aku pergi ke kota Trost. Ingin kutinggalkan saja di taman, tapi aku nggak tega— Uang sakuku juga terbatas, jadi… aku hanya bisa menyisakan sedikit makanan untuk mereka."

"Hei Connie, kau berasal darimana?" sambung Armin masih asyik bermain dengan dua ekor anak kucing dihadapannya.

Connie melongo. Apa ada hubungan antara anak kucing dengan kampung halamannya?

"Aku dari Ragako."

Terjawab pula hal yang membuat Armin penasaran. Semua ekspresi natural Connie berasal dari Ragako. Yang Armin tahu, Ragako adalah sebuah desa yang terletak—di ujung selatan kota Trost—di bawah kaki gunung Ragako yang memiliki es di puncaknya. Menurut kabar, penduduk desa Ragako sangat ramah—meskipun mereka sangat jarang muncul di tengah kota, kecuali untuk berdagang setelah masa panen tiba—dan suka beternak. Bisa jadi, anak-anak kucing mengingatkan Connie akan kampung halamannya.

Armin mengulum senyum, sepertinya dia mulai menyukai Connie—walau rasa suka itu berbeda dengan rasa sukanya terhadap Eren.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu? Kau selalu menyisakan makanan untuk mereka, tanpa memperdulikan dirimu sendiri. Kalau seperti itu terus, aku jamin kau akan kesulitan untuk membuat tinggi badanmu bertambah, Connie."

_Nasehat? Semisal iya, kenapa yang menasehatinya sekarang adalah seseorang dengan tinggi badan yang hanya lima senti lebih tinggi darinya? Sigh_—

"Aku akan membantumu merawat mereka. Kau bisa memberi makan, tanpa perlu menyisakan makananmu."

"Caranya?"

Seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir Armin—seringai yang membuat Connie selalu penasaran mengenai jati diri Armin yang sebenarnya. Di suatu waktu si _blonde _itu bagaikan setengah _demon, _dan di waktu yang bersamaan dapat berubah bagaikan setengah _angel._

"Dengan ini—" Armin menunjukkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kunci?"

.

.

.

.

.

_You're a surprise that is  
Always by my side, this is a miracle_

"Yeaah—! Dua hari lagi liburan tiba!"

Bukan benar-benar liburan sih. Hanya saja, SMA Scouting akan mengadakan ujian percobaan bagi siswa kelas tiga—selama seminggu penuh. Untuk memaksimalkan proses belajar-mengajar-serta ujian percobaan bagi kelas tiga, pihak sekolah meliburkan siswa kelas satu dan kelas dua. Para siswa junior diperbolehkan mudik atau tetap _stay _di asrama, asal tidak mengganggu ketenangan para siswa kelas tiga.

"Kau akan berlibur ke kota Trost?"

Jean mengiyakan pertanyaan Bertholdt.

"Lalu, kalian?"

"Reiner iya, sedangkan aku nggak. Karena seminggu penuh, Ymir disibukkan dengan klub dramanya, Ayah memintaku untuk menemani Ymir di sini," Bertholdt menghela napas.

Jean paham betul soal itu. Bertholdt anak tunggal, dan Ymir satu-satunya sepupu Bertholdt—perempuan pula, hal itu membuat om Fubar—Ayah Bertholdt—cukup protektif terhadap keponakan perempuannya ketimbang pada anaknya sendiri, sekalipun Ymir memegang sabuk hitam karate seperti Connie.

"Tenang saja Bertholdt, aku akan menemanimu selama di asrama. Seminggu kita habiskan untuk keliling kota Trost juga boleh," Eren ketawa _ngenes._

Memang tak ada tempat yang bisa dituju oleh Eren, jadi selama seminggu penuh dia musti _stay _di asrama.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip yang sedang beredar kan?"

Kasak-kusuk itu sukses mencuri perhatian keempat sekawan—Jean, Eren, Bertholdt, dan Reiner—, Connie tidak bergabung dengan mereka karena sibuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya bersama Armin di salah satu sudut kelas.

"Yeah— roti jatah sarapan kita berkurang. Aku juga dengar itu dari yang lain."

"Katanya ada maling makanan yang mengintai sekolah kita!"

"Benarkah?" sahut suara yang lain.

"Apa sesuram itukah pasokan makanan di setiap daerah, hingga pasokan makanan asrama kita yang musti dijarah?"

"Aku nggak terima kalau jatah sarapan kita berkurang terus!"

"Ah, tapi mungkin saja pihak sekolah sedang melakukan penghematan. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita liburan, sebaiknya nggak usah mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih lanjut."

Beberapa mengiyakan, yang lain berbisik-bisik dengan argumen masing-masing.

Wajah Connie langsung pias. Kasak-kusuk itu bagai hujuman untuknya.

Sudah enam hari berlalu sejak Armin memergokinya—menyimpan dua ekor anak kucing—di gudang tua bagian utara sekolah, dan sejak saat itu juga ide briliant Armin membuat Connie ikut terjerumus ke dalam lembah kejahatan—mencuri stok sarapan siswa kelas dua, yang hasilnya dibagikan pada anak-anak kucing.

Masalahnya, selain nguntil untuk jatah makan kucing, mereka juga nguntil untuk jatah diri sendiri.

Lalu, kenapa selama ini mereka nggak ketahuan?

Karena Armin menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk seluruh ruangan SMA Scouting yang dimilikinya—termasuk kunci ruangan Rivaille ada di situ—yang diambilnya diam-diam dari tempat kerja sang paman. Jadi mereka dapat menyelinap ke dalam dapur tanpa membuat kegaduhan.

Armin dengan senang hati melakukan hal ini karena sudah lama dia rindu dengan keusilannya di sekolah yang lama. Berbanding terbalik dengan Connie yang selalu merasa berdosa, walau itu roti bekas nguntil sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Jadi malam ini, kita lakukan lagi, kan?"

Connie mengangguk ragu.

"Nggak usah takut, ada aku bersamamu."

Bukan itu masalahnya. Perasaan Connie kali ini sungguh tidak enak.

_Bagaimana jika kali ini mereka tertangkap basah oleh… Sir Rivaille?_

.

.

.

Nampaknya semua berjalan lancar.

Apakah prediksi Connie salah?

Seperti malam sebelumnya, mereka berdua melewati pintu dapur dengan mulus—beruntung Armin mengetahui letak CCTV, jadi mereka dapat mengambil jalan pintas tanpa harus tertangkap kamera. Bergegas mereka sambangi stok roti dan memasukkan beberapa ke dalam kantung kertas yang mereka bawa. Setelah dirasa cukup, keduanya melompati jendela dapur. Sesuai yang telah direncanakan, setelah melompati jendela, mereka akan menerobos masuk kebun belakang sekolah, mengambil jalan memutar, hingga sampailah di tempat tujuan—gedung tua di bagian utara sekolah.

Connie lebih dahulu melompati jendela dapur, kini giliran dia membantu Armin untuk turun, dan tak lama keduanya sudah siap memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari menembus kebun belakang sekolah. Namun—

_Bruk!_

Hantaman keras sontak membuat kedua shota itu jatuh tersungkur.

_Ck_— _Siapa yang menaruh penghalang di depan? _Armin membatin gondok. Bukannya rute yang mereka lewati selama ini, lancar-lancar saja?

"Arlert—" Connie mendesis di sebelah Armin. "L- lihat ke depan!"

Armin mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Connie, dan didapatinya sesosok horor dengan tinggi minimalis menghadang mereka berdua.

_Glek_—

"Lihatlah apa yang kutemukan malam ini— Tangkapan besar!"

Sesosok tinggi besar mendekati si wajah horor. "Hmm— benar-benar tangkapan yang bagus—"

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan buruannya?" sosok lain mendekati kedua temannya, lalu dipandanginya Armin dan Connie bergantian. "Hah? Benarkah mereka?"

"Jadi... Apa kau bisa menjelaskan kronologisnya pada kami, Armin Arlert?"

Armin memang usil, tapi kalau ada orang lain yang mengetahui keusilannya, dia bakal _nyahok _juga.

Connie diam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, mirip tembok yang lagi di_plamir_.

"Ahaha—" Armin tertawa getir. "Selamat malam Miss Hanji, Sir Rivaille, dan— om Irvin."

.

.

.

Sampailah kelimanya di ruang kerja sang wali kelas 2-2 yang terhormat—Rivaille.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu panjang, Rivaille meminta dua murid ampuannya untuk mejelaskan segalanya, mulai dari A sampai Z.

Wajah Connie masih pucat setelah menjelaskan semuanya. Dari kejadian memungut kucing, sampai pencurian makanan di dapur sekolah yang dilakukannya bersama Armin.

Kalau di situ ada empang, Connie lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri ketimbang harus berurusan dengan Rivaille—masih beruntung karena sebelum mereka berdua tertangkap, Armin sempat menyembunyikan kunci miliknya di dalam sepatu sekolah.

"Kuserahkan mereka padamu, Rivaille—" Irvin mengela napas berat. Keponakan yang semustinya sudah berubah, kembali berulah. "Kau wali kelas mereka, kau jugalah yang berhak untuk membimbing kelakuan mereka."

"Hmm— Baiklah." Rivaille mengecek kalender di meja kerjanya. "Waktunya tepat sekali—saat liburan kelas satu dan dua tiba. Bisakah kalian datang ke ruanganku saat liburan dimulai, pada hari Senin?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka, Rivaille?" Hanji yang sendari tadi diam, angkat bicara.

"Perlukah kau tanyakan soal itu?" si wajah teflon berdecak. "Mereka akan mendapat hukuman 'istimewa' dariku—"

_Hukuman…_

_Istimewa_...

_Dari Sir Rivaille._

Armin dan Connie menelan ludah dengan susah payah—kerongkongan mereka serasa tercekat.

"Kau bisa membantuku, Hanji. Lagipula untuk tahun ini, kita mengampu kelas dua—bukan kelas tiga."

"Dengan senang hati."

_What? Dengan senang hati? Hukuman apa yang dilakukan dengan senang hati? _Armin dan Connie saling berpandangan.

"Menurutmu, apa hukuman yang pantas diterima oleh dua orang siswa yang mencuri roti untuk sarapan pagi—selama seminggu—dan memelihara kucing di area sekolah?"

Perkataan Rivaille membuat Connie terkesiap.

"S- Sir, soal kucingnya… B- bisakah saya tetap memelihara kucing itu?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Connie kaku di tempat.

"T- tapi, Sir... Mereka akan kelaparan kalau tidak ada yang memberi makan. Mereka masih kecil..."

"Kau tahu aturannya kan, Springer? Tidak boleh memelihara hewan apapun di area sekolah maupun asrama!" Alis Rivaille bertaut. "Hoi, Hanji!"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu pada kucing-kucing itu?"

"Apapun?"

"Apapun. Lakukanlah sesukamu."

"Bolehkah, Irvin?" Hanji memastikan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk—sudah lelah dengan kelakuan sang keponakan.

"Baiklah—" Hanji menyeringai lebar. "Akan kulakukan apapun yang kumau."

Dua anak Adam hanya diam tepekur di tempat. Sama-sama tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib kucing-kucing kecil, bahkan nasib mereka berdua sendiri. Entah, hukuman 'istimewa' macam apa yang akan Rivaille berikan pada mereka…?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti tiba. Bukan dinanti juga sih— kalau terpaksa dijalani, baru bener. Connie serasa senam jantung, sedangkan Armin… entah kenapa ekspresinya _fine-fine _saja? Apa mungkin, ketakutannya saat itu hanyalah ilusi belaka? Connie sama sekali tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Jaga diri kalian di sana, dan ini bawalah sebagai camilan pengganjal perut—" Bertholdt mengangsurkan _bento_ pada Armin dan Connie—mirip ibu-ibu yang membekali anak semata wayangnya karena baru pertama kali ikut piknik.

Eren menatap _bento _itu dengan pandangan memelas.

"Untukmu juga ada kok, Eren."

Si rambut cokelat langsung sumringah.

_Sungguh ekspresif bocah yang satu ini._

"Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang apa yang kalian lakukan hingga mendapatkan hukuman 'istimewa' dari Sir Rivaille seperti ini—"

_Baguslah, Bert._ _Kumohon jangan bertanya, karena jika kau tahu. Kau akan menghajar kami berdua. _Connie bermonolog dalam hati.

"Walau begitu, aku cukup prihatin—"

Eren mengiyakan Bertholdt.

"Tapi nggak kusangka kalau kalian bakal menjalani hukuman selama… seminggu?"

"Begitulah yang kami tahu, hanya sebatas itu," Armin tertawa garing.

"Dan satu lagi—" Bertholdt menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Connie.

"Apa ini?"

"_Clue?_" Armin menambahkan.

"Sir Rivaille memberikan padaku, tadi pagi. Kata beliau, kertas itu adalah petunjuk tentang hukuman 'istimewa' yang akan kalian terima."

_Serumit itukah hukumannya?_

.

.

.

Lantai satu, gedung asrama kelas dua.

Dua sosok shota berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau yakin petunjuknya di sini?"

Armin mengangguk pasti. Sudah tidak ada _clue _lain.

Connie menyusuri sekeliling, nihil, benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa di sekitar situ. Dengan iseng, diputarnya kenop pintu, dan pintu itupun terbuka.

_Lho?_

Kamar asrama biasa—dengan sebuah tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar, dan sebuah kamar mandi pada umumnya—, tidak ada yang spesial. Namun, ada sebuah amplop di atas meja belajar yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Itukah petunjuknya?

Connie lebih dulu menyambarnya, dengan tergesa dia buka amplop itu di samping Armin.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
Kalian berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan pertama dariku._

Tulisan tangan Rivaille. Armin dan Connie saling berpandangan heran, lalu kembali membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Tantangan kedua akan kalian jalani selama seminggu.  
Kenapa?  
Karena kalian mencuri stok roti untuk sarapan teman-teman kalian, juga dalam waktu seminggu.  
Impas kan?_

_Lalu, hukuman 'istimewa' yang kuhadiahkan untuk kalian adalah :  
Kalian harus tidur sekamar!  
Sebagai balasan karena kalian mempersilakan anak-anak kucing itu tidur dengan nyaman di gudang sekolah._

Armin menoleh pada tempat tidur di salah satu sudut kamar.

Hanya ada satu.

Haruskah dia dan Connie melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menempati kasur itu?

_Supaya adil, kalian harus tidur di satu kasur._

Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan Armin.

Tidur satu kasur? Memang bukan masalah—sudah biasa kalau sesama teman laki-laki tidur sekasur bareng, apalagi kalau ada acara menginap bersama atau mereka dapat kamar yang sama dalam satu asrama.

_Satu lagi.  
Tidak hanya tidur satu kasur, selama seminggu kalian harus 'tidur sambil kelonan'!  
Bayangkan saja keadaannya sama persis saat kalian memeluk kucing-kucing kecil itu dan memeluk bungkusan roti yang kalian curi tiap malam._

Inikah yang dinamakan hukuman 'istimewa' ala Rivaille? Connie terbelalak.

Tapi bisa saja kan, mereka mengabaikan beberapa perintah dari hukuman 'istimewa' itu?

_PS :  
Jangan berani melanggar atau berbuat lebih dari yang sudah kuperintahkan!  
Ada dua buah CCTV yang akan mengawasi kalian selama 24 jam.  
Selain itu, pada saat jam makan, kalian boleh meninggalkan kamar dan kembalilah setelah aktivitas kalian selesai._

_Sign,  
Rivaille._

Armin berdecak ketika mendapati dua buah CCTV menempel di langit-langit kamar. Demi apa sang paman menyetujui hukuman 'istimewa' Rivaille? Walau memang ini salahnya sendiri sih.

_Kelonan dengan Arlert? Seminggu?_

Connie memang menyukai Armin, tidur dalam satu kasur—selama seminggu—juga bukan masalah karena tak akan terjadi hal-hal yang di luar batas kewajaran. Tapi sambil kelonan? Connie masih sangat polos untuk menerima hukuman nista dari Rivaille.

Wajah si shota plontos memucat, Connie langsung pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

_You're my special?_

Sudah seminggu lebih, setelah hukuman 'istimewa' itu.

Kelas berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Yang tak normal hanyalah, wajah-wajah prihatin dari teman sekelas saat memandang Armin dan Connie—minus ledekan spesial dari Jean untuk Armin.

Untunglah, yang mereka tahu hanya soal Armin dan Connie mendapat hukuman 'istimewa' dari Sir Rivaille. Tanpa tahu soal, pelaku pencurian stok sarapan di dapur sekolah adalah mereka berdua—Armin dan Connie.

Irvin sudah meng_handle _semuanya.

Berita soal hukuman 'istimewa' itu boleh tersebar, tanpa mengabari lebih lanjut soal pencurian makanan di dapur sekolah. Memang di satu sisi dia melindungi sang keponakan, itu juga karena Armin dan juga Connie sudah mendapat efek jera—hukuman 'istimewa'—dari Rivaille, dan itu lebih dari cukup! Tidak perlu ada penambahan hukuman kejar-kejaran dari siswa kelas dua, jika tahu pelakunya adalah Armin dan Connie—yang pastinya akan berujung dengan aksi baku hantam _massal_. Lagipula, sang kepala sekolah juga tidak sudi bila SMA yang sudah lama berada dalam ampuannya, di cap sebagai sekolah pencetak siswa tawuran.

Lalu kucing-kucing kecil yang sempat dirawat Connie, ternyata sekarang dipelihara oleh Hanji atas ijin Irvin. Betapa senangnya Connie karena—sebelumnya dia salah menilai—Hanji memperbolehkannya untuk menjenguk Sawney dan Bean—nama pemberian Hanji untuk kedua anak kucing tersebut.

Namun sejak saat itu juga, Connie berusaha menghidari Armin.

Connie tahu kalau Armin menyukai Eren, dan dia lebih baik mengalah—

Tapi, haruskah Connie mengalah secepat itu?

"Hei!"

Suara Armin? Oh, mungkin hanya delusi Connie semata—si shota plontos kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Nggak kusangka kalau kau adalah member klub ini, Connie."

_Apa yang…?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Arlert?"

"Seperti itukah penyambutanmu terhadap member baru? Ah— panggil saja aku, Armin."

"S- selamat datang di klub koran sekolah. Maaf kalau sambutannya begitu buruk, Arlert."

"Armin."

"Ar-"

"Ar?"

"A- Ar- Armin!"

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik."

Armin tersenyum, sambil pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian pada yang lain. Dia tahu betul kalau Connie mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mengusili Connie seperti itu—dalam tanda kutip, tingkat usilnya pada Connie, berbeda dengan keusilannya terhadap Jean.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Sebagian besar member klub ini sudah kelas tiga, mereka cukup sibuk dengan berbagai ujian persiapan kelulusan. Jadi—" Connie memandang Armin sekilas. "Tahun depan kita musti mencari member baru, itupun kalau kau masih mau menjadi member klub ini—"

"Bukan masalah!" timpal Armin yakin. "Ada kau di sini. Kita rekrut member baru bersama-sama!"

Jantung Connie berdegup kencang.

"Apa sudah ada berita baru untuk minggu ini?"

"Hmm— kurasa tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Kita usili Jean, kita dokumentasikan wajah konyolnya, dan kita pajang foto-foto Jean di mading sekolah!"

Sebuah cengiran jahil muncul di sudut bibir Armin.

Connie heran, apa Armin sama sekali nggak merasa kapok dengan hukuman 'istimewa' Sir Rivaille?

"Lalu, akan kuculik Eren dari sisi Jean!"

Oh tidak— Lagi lagi Eren? Dan kenapa harus Eren yang menjadi rival Connie?

Sepertinya sampai detik ini, Connie masih sangsi.

Apakah Armin yang sekarang adalah Armin yang disukainya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

_On a miserable night, I will hold you tight_

_Your teary eyes are quite endearing too  
Just as I've thought  
I'll be by your side  
I'm always here for you…_

_JDAARRR_—_!_

Connie menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Dia tak menyukai hukuman 'istimewa' Rivaille, tapi dia lebih tak menyukai suara petir karena itu mengingatkannya pada hujan petir di Ragako yang bisa mengakibatkan pepohonan hutan sampai tumbang.

"Kau takut petir, Connie?" Armin menatap hujan deras di luar jendela, lalu menatap sosok dihadapannya.

Entah kenapa saat itu, Connie terlihat begitu lemah di matanya—seperti sosok yang perlu dilindungi.

"A- aku nggak—"

_JDAARRR_—_!_

Lagi-lagi sebuah kilatan dan gemuruh menggelegar.

Connie nggak pandai berbohong. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kemari—" Pelukan Armin sontak membuat Connie terkesiap.

"Ar- Arlert— Apa yang…?" semburat merah menyembul di pipi Connie.

"Anggap saja kita sedang menjalankan hukuman 'istimewa' dari Sir Rivaille. Jangan takut— ada aku bersamamu."

_JDAARRR_—_!_

Sekali lagi, dan suara petir itu sukses membuat Connie bersembunyi di balik pelukan Armin.

Sebenarnya, niatan Armin hanya satu, untuk menenangkan Connie. Tapi sepertinya, situasi seperti itu malah membuat Armin ikut merasa tenang. Entah kenapa—

Dan tak lama, keduanya tertidur dalam situasi saling berdekapan di tengah derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan, tak jauh dari situ, Rivaille dan Hanji khusyuk menatap laptop yang terhubung dengan CCTV.

"Hei, Rivaille—"

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau ganti hukuman 'istimewa'mu dengan hukuman lain seperti… lari keliling lapangan, membersihkan toilet guru, atau mengerjakan setumpuk _paper_?"

"_Ck_— Hukuman itu terlalu klasik buatku, Hanji."

"Tapi, keduanya masih sangat polos... Lihatlah cara tidur mereka yang nyenyak seperti bayi..."

Rivaille beranjak dari laptop yang terhubung dengan CCTV, disambanginya laptop lain yang tergeletak di sana.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…" Hanji mengamati gerak-gerik mantan juniornya semasa kuliah itu. "Mau menonton _Brockback Mountain _untuk keseratus kalinya?"

"Jangan hiperbolis, Hanji. Aku baru menontonnya sebanyak 59 kali."

"Aku tahu kalau kau fans berat _Jake Gyllenhaal._ Tapi bukankan ada film Jake yang nggak kalah gereget, semacam _Prince of Persia_ atau _Source Code_?"

Rivaille menatap Hanji dalam diam—ekspresi yang benar-benar sulit dideskripsikan—dan tak lama dia kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan film _Brockback Mountain _kesukaannya.

Hanji tertegun sambil menatap laptop dengan gambar Armin dan Connie yang sedang tertidur.

Sepertinya Hanji mulai memahami asal mula dari hukuman 'istimewa' Rivaille—walau Hanji ingat betul kalau memang dia jugalah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan film keluaran tahun 2005 itu pada Rivaille.

Yasudahlah—

* * *

_Danke : terima kasih._

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch! : selamat!_

* * *

**A/N **Halu— kembali dengan Aya di sini x)

Satu Koin, Dua Sisi bisa diartikan dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda—Armin-Connie—yang memiliki perasaan yang sama—sama-sama menyukai orang lain, yang rada susah untuk digapai. Kurang lebih seperti itu. /digelindingin/

Stori fic ini menjelaskan tentang 'kenapa Armin-Connie sampai mendapat hukuman kelon-kelonan?' dalam fic Kokoro, ditambah penjelasan tentang asal mula hukuman 'istimewa' Rivaille—walau itu nyempil sedikit di OMAKE.

Maaf kalau chapter tiga belum saya _update_, dan sebagai gantinya, saya membuat oneshot khusus untuk Armin-Connie—_danke _buat teman-teman yang review di chapter dua dan sukses membuat saya makin gelindingan-gregetan akut sama Armin-Connie x)

Fic ini saya sertakan juga dalam **ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE**.

Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, salah ketik, gaje, dan semacamnya. **RnR?**


End file.
